bemine
by Hana saif
Summary: srry for mistake us stry mn bhut mistke ho gae thi
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS STRY ABOUT ABHIRIKA LIFE

after abhirika marrige:

Abhi enter in her house(and saw tarika was busy to talk on mobile):toke to himself"lagta hy koi imortant phone call hy unka(he enter in room tarika turn n saw abhi in room)

tarika(in scrad tone):abhi ap kab mjhay to pta he nae chla.(mange to smile)

abhi:bas abhi aya hoon jab ap phone pr busy thi. ager ap free ho to pani to pila do.

tarika:hn abhi lati hoon.(lgta hy abhi ny kch nae suna thnk god)

abhi:tarika itni dar q gae thi mjhy dekh kar. mn achnk sy a gya tha shyd is ly(the same time tarika enter in room)

tarika:abhi ap ny to kha tha ap dir sy ao ap jldi q a gy?

abhi:q mn jldi nae a skta?

tarika:nae nae mera mtlb wo nae mn to bas asy he puch rhi thi.

abhi:mn mzak kar rha dar q rhi wo mri jgha daya chla hy pta hy kya keh rha tha?

taria:btao gy to pta chly ga na.

abhi:keh rha tha k bhabhi gher mn akli mn a gya.

tarika:acha ye sab choro khana kha lya ya lao?

abhi:nae khna to kha chuka neend a rhi bed thik kro mn fresh ho k ata hoon.

tarika:ap chai nae peeo gy?

abhi:nae jaan bas sona chta hn.

tarika:kam sy kam milk to pee lo thkan utar jay gi.

abhi:nae kch khny peeny ko maan nae hy.

tarika:mri khtar pee

abhi:thek hy milk he ly ao garm nae krna jldi sy pee kar so jao.

tarika:abhi lati hoon.(toke to herself"ye abhi bhi na agr ye nae kch peta to mn kya khti us sy wo to mri bat nae sunta)

a/n:ok gays i think u like this give reviews. this is my frst u like


	2. Chapter 2

(tarika return and see abhi was playing with is 6 month old)

tarika:abhi ap bhi na ap ny phir utha dya mushkil say sulya say sulana pary pta nae kab soy gi?

abhi:ary mein sula q tension lay rhi ho(look at abhika and said)papa say soy gi na mei princess?

tarika:i m sorry sula dongi ap jakar fresh ho thak gay hein phly fresh ho jao phir ye pee sula deti hon isy.

abhi:ap sorry mat time asa nae hoga.

tarika:batein bad mein krna jao phly fresh ho bhi son hy phir.

abhi:ok baba ja rha hoon na.

tarika:(toke to herself)i m sorry abhi mein apko itna bara dhoka dy rhi mein kro bhi to kya God mujhy maf krna mein apny pati ko dhoka dy rhi hon.

(abhi come out from finish his down on too laid as fast tarika was still this time tarika"s phone see the caller id and go out of the call) convo b/w tarika and person tarika:hello

person:hello jan kesi so gya kya?

tarika:han so gaya wo.

person:sorry darling mein aj nae a sakta tumhary tumhy koi itra na ho to mein kal ao kya hy na k aj thora kam hy to kal ao ga.

tarika:ok bye (and cut the call n laid down agin and asleep)

IN MORNING:  
tarika:abhi utho jana nae hy kya?  
abhi:taru plz 5 mint or sony do na.

tarika abhi utho already ap let ho chuky utho plz.

abhi:uth gya

jaldi kro.

(after some time abhi left house)

IN BUREAU:

daya:boss chalo aj lunch sath mein karty hein.

abhi:lekin acp sir say kon kahy ga?

daya:uski fika tum mat pouch liya hy.

abhi:chalo phir.

IN RESTURENT:

daya:boss ek bat kaho bura to nae mano gay na?

abhi:ary tumhari ksi bhi bat ka aj tak bura mana hy jo ab mano ga?bolo kya bat hay?

daya:kafi time say dekh rha hoon mein k tum kuch thaky thaky say lgty lagta hy jasy tumhy neend a rhi mind abhi plzz.

abhi:ary is mein mind krny wali kon si bat hy yar.

dya:meny kitni bar tumhy sir pakar k bethy hoy dekha bat hoi hy tumhary or tarika k dermain?

abhi:nae asi koi bat nae hy yr bas kafi time say nend nae puri tarika uthati rhti hy or mein bas do mint krta rahta mein dard rhny lga nae q meri bhi samjh say bahir hy.

daya:utho abhijeet chalo mery sath.

abhi:par kahan?

daya:chal to sahi.

abhi:ok

(daya stop car in front of hospital)

abh:daya to mujhy hospital lekar aya hy?

daya:agar mein tumhy batata k mein tumko kahn ly kar ja rha hon to tum nae aty bas is ly.

abhi:mein thek hon yar chal wapis chal.

daya:meri khatir sirf ek bar doc ko chek kra lo phir chlty hein na.

abhi:ek tum or tarika ye meri khatir bol kar blackmail krty ho.

IN HOSPITAL:

doc:kya problem hy apko.

daya:g wo inko aj kal nend kch zyda ati sir bhi bhari rhta hy inka.

doc:kamal hy log nend na ani ki bemari btaty hein or inko nend zyda any sy problem hy.

daya:docter ap ek bar chek kar k dekho to sahi k kya masla hy?

doc:g dekhti hn(doc chek abhi and tell him to give his blod for test)

doc:ap 20 mint bahir report deti hon kch dir mein.

daya:are u sure 20 mint sy zyda nae lgy gein.q k humy duty par wapis jana hy na is ly.

doc:g hn.

(after 10 mint daya got call from acp sir)

daya:g sir a rhy hein 10 15 mint lgy sir mein ata hon abhi.

daya:boss sir ny bulya chlta report ly dono mein sy koi na gya to sir achi khasi class ln gy.

(daya left hospital)

abhi:tum jao mein ata hon.

nurse:sir apko docter ander bula rhi hein.

abhi:ok

doc:abhijeet ji kya apko such mein nae pta k apko nend q ati hy itni zayda?

kya khna chahti hein saf saf kho.

doc:pehly mujhy btao k kya ap nend ki goli use krty hein?

abhi:nae

doc:to phir apko koi nend ki goliyan khila rha bh rozana.

abhi:kya?lekin mein to her roz alg palces sy khana khhata rat ko to aksar gher par khat hon.

doc:abhijeet mujhy ap ek bat btao k ap ko zyda neend kab any lgti hy.

abhi:gher par punchta hon tab.

doc:to to apkogher per hi di jati hein.

abhi:lekin mery gher mein sirf meri wife koi mujhy neend ki goli khila sky.

doc:mein nae janti apko neend ki dwa kon deta hy lekin itna bta skti hn k dwa ka asar sirf 15 mint mn start ho jata apki jo krna hy wo kro.

abhi:ok thnks

OUT SIDE OF HOSPITAL:

(toke to himself mujhy nend ki dw kon dy rha this time abhi remember tarika words

"abhi meri khatir kuch to kha lo"

iska matlab tarika mujhy wo nae mein ye soch bhi ksy skta tarika asa q kry gi?

aj mein gher par kuch nae khao ga na much peeo ga phir mein is doc ko dekhta hoon k 15 mint mein asar hota hy ya nend thakan ki wajh sy ati doc ko to bas mony chahy ho gi is ly keh rhi try krta hon agar nend phir bhi ai to iski neck mein khod maroro meri jan par shak krny k liy keh rhi hoon aj phir kal isko dekho ga)

a/n:hope guys aj koi galti na hoi ho wasy meri eng thori week hy is ly mn mistake krti hon plz us k ly btao ksi lag rhi hy ya wasy he. 


	3. Chapter 3

AT HOME:

abhi:hey jan kesa guzra aj ka din?

tarika:bhut acha btao?

abhi:han acha aj wo mein daya k sath lunch karny gaya tha to(the same time abhika start crying)

tarika:oh meri jaan kya ho gaya?q ro rhi hoo(hold in her hand)

abhi:lagta hay isko bhook lagi ho gi is liy ro rhi hay.

tarika:abhi to khala bhook lag yeh lo feder peo.

abhi:acha wo mein keh raha tha k din ko'

tarika:abhi hum bad mein bat kren abhika ko sula do phir.

abhi:thek hay mein sony wala night.(cover himself with blanket)

tarika:abhi ap so rhy ho doodh kon peey ga?

abhi:plz tarika aj nae bhut neend a rhi abhika ko to soon ga.

tarika:thik hy abhi jasa ap kaho.(ohh God abhi tum mery liy mushkil q peda kar rhy hein mein pehly he preshan hoon at the same time tarika cell ring and she go out from room)

tarika:hello

personn:a rha hoon kholo.

tarika:nae mat ana abhi nay kuch nae khaya na he jag jain gy.

person:kya tarika tum usko neend ki dawa nae day sakti mein tumhary liy kya kuch nae karta.

tarika:mein kya kro unho nay kuch khaya hi he soo mein rakhti hoon abhi uth jay

abhi thinking(aj mujhy neend etni nae a rhi jitni roz ati docter ki bat such to nae?at the same time tarika enter in room)

abhi:kiska phone tha?

tarika:wo meri friend ka tha.

abhi:itni raat ko apki kon si asi dost hein jinho nay apko phone kiya?

tarika:abhi usy ap nae janty is time mumbai k bahir hay na to is to sham ho rhi hy is waqt.

abhi:tarika meiny to tum say sirf dost ka pucha tum nay to history he bata di.

tarika:ab apko neend nae a rhi hy hann?

abhi:sota hoon na.

NEXT DAY:

(abhi was woke up without awaking by tarika)

abhi:lagta hy docter nay such kaha he mujhy wo sab liken q?

tarika:abhi jaldi say nashta kro late ho jao gay.

abhi:ok

(after 1 hour abhi left house)

acp sir:aj to tum bary fresh lag rhy ho baat hy?

abhi:kuch nae sir wo bas apko asa lag rha to roz he fresh ho kar ata hoon.

daya:abhi report mein kiya aya?(said in low tune)

abhi:kuch nae kaha tha na thakan ki wajha say hoa hay bus.

daya:ohh thik hy mein to dar hi gaya tha.

abhi:ab to nae lag rha na?

daya:nae.

AT AFTERNOON:

acp sir:aj tum sab apny gher ja kar lunch kro thik hay.

abhi:ary sir aj achank say ap hum sab ko gher q bhej rhy hein khriyat to hay na?

acp sir:han bas aj koi kam nae hay na to jao tum log bhi apni wife k sath lunch kro.

nikhil:sir meri to wife hay hi nae.

acp sir:to tum bechlor sary sath mein jao na.

(everone said ok and left)

abhi:tarika ko phone kar deta hoon k mein a raha hoon .nae surprise deta hoon aj keys hein na mery hein bus.

(abhi open door slowly and enter in house)

abhi:ary yeh abhika roo q rahi hay?lagta hay tarika nehla rhi nae ye bachy nahaty samy itna roty q hein(he enter in room and saw abhika crying on bed and tarika was"

a/n ok guys i think is bar koi galti nae hoi agar ho gae hay to sorry agy kya hoa us k ly thora intzar reviews ok bye


	4. Chapter 4

abhi:ary yeh abhika roo q rahi hay?lagta hay tarika nehla rhi nae ye bachy nahaty samy itna roty q hein(he enter in room and saw abhika crying on bed and tarika was kisking got mad after seen this and loudly said)

abhi:tarikaa.

(tarika turn with said)

tarika:abhijeet ap?

abhi:teri himat kesy hoi meri wife ko touch karny ki.(caught person titly and beat him badly)

tarika:abhi plz kar rhy ho.

abhi:tarika tum chup raho tum pershan mat mein a gaya hoon na yeh kuch nae kar sakta ab.

tarika:abhi apko meri kasam choro usko.

(abhi left him and said)

abhi:tarikatum isko q bachana chahti tumhary sath zabardasti kar raha tha?

person:mein is sy koi zabardasti nae kar raha tha yeh apni marzi say kar rhi thi.

abhi:tum chup raho tum say koi baat nae kar raha to ab police he sedha kary by the way tarika tumhy kiss q kary gi bhala wo to tumhy janti bhi nae hy.

person:batao na tarika kya rishta hy hum dono bolo?

abhi:bolo tarika isko sakoon mil jay.

tarika:wo abhi mein wo.

abhi said in low tune:kya mein tarika batao dar lag rha do tum isko nae janti ho.

tarika:mein janti ho isko.

abhi:kya kon hy yeh ?

tarika:i love him is my boyfriend.

abhi:what you are laying.i tum kisi k dabao mein a kar yeh sab keh rhi ho fikar mat kro mein hoon na sab thik kar donga.

tariak:abhi mein kisi k dabao mein a kar nae keh rhi hon.i love him.

person:meiny kaha tha na.

abhi:neklo yahan say pehly k mein tumhy mar .

tarika:tum jao mein sambhal longi.

person:nae agar is ny tumhy mara to?

tarika:meiny kaha jao.

person:ok

abhi:tarika ab wo yahan nae hy ab to tum sab bata sakti ho mujhy.k tum asa q keh rahi thi han?

tarika:kaya matlab asa q kah rahi jo kaha wo such tha abhi.

abhi:kya?jhoot mat bolo mujh say pyar karti ly tum nay mujh say shadi ki.

tarika:abhi wo ap k any say pehly meri life mein ay thy.

abhi:to shadi k bad tumhy yeh khayal aya hy k tum us say pyar karti ho?

tarika:yeh to mein pehly say he janti mery parents ko yeh passand nae parents ny mujhy is sy dor karny k lay mumbai lay say mera phone lay kar new phone diya jis wajha say mera is say contect toot life mein agy bhar gae mujhy tum mily mein isko bhool gae thi shadi k 3 month bad achank say:

FLASHBACK:

(tarika was busy to preparing a bell ring and she gone to open the door)

tarika:lagta hay abhi aya ho ga?

tarika:avinash tum yahan?

avi:andar any k liy nae kaho gi?

tarika:han ao.

avi:tum to sab kuch chor kar a gae mery bary mein ek mint bhi nae socha?

tarika:han wo mom ko pata chal gaya mujhy yahan lay kar a sara contect khatam ho gaya tum say.

avi:par ab to time bhi hy or mein bhi.

tarika:ab time nae shadi ho chuki imortant i am paragnet.

avi:janta hoon mein is inspecter ki wajha say mein tum tak puhncha hoon.

tarika:to phir q ay ho?

avi:tarika jo jesa hy wsa rehny ko kesy pata chaly ga humary bary mein?

tarika:tumhara matlab mein abhi k pith pechy tum say milo?

avi:han tum abhi say devorce lay tumahara bacha mein sanbhal loon ga.

tarika:abhi mery bagair toot jay ga.

avi:wo tooty ga is ki fikar hy tum ab tak tumhy yeh nae pata tha k mein dor tha tum say par b sah lo gi yeh batao

tarika:thik hay mein tumhary sath jao gi par pehly is ki birth ho is k sahary jiy yeh bacha bara kha pee saky ga tab.

avi:thik hay par tab tak hum isi tarha mily gy ok.

tarika:thik hy ab tum jao abhi ata hoga.

avi:bye.

PRESENT:

abhi:mein yeh sab nae hay yeh sab.

tarika:tumhary manany say such nae badly ga abhi.

abhi:nae asa nae ho sakta.

tarika:ab abhika khany peny k lik ho gae hy tum usko sambhal sakty peeny lagi hay to tumhy ek do din mein sab batany wali thi acha hhoa tumhy khod hi pata chal gaya.

abhi:tarika tum apni bachi ki kasam khao k yeh sab such hay.

tarika:han khati ho kasam.

abhi:thik hay tarika tum jo chaho karo par kya tum sirf meri ek bat mano gi?

tarika:han bolo.

abhi:tumm is gher mein jo chaho kro us avinash k tarika mujhy chor kar mat meri ankhon k samny raho gi bus mery liy itna kafi bary mein na sahi is masoom ka to soocho k itni choti si umar mein jo ab tak sirf doodh peti kry usy chor jao ab na sahi pehly to tum nay yeh chaha he hoga k sab say pehly tumhri bachi tumko bulana sekhy tumhy mama tha na?

tarika:han abhi lekin meri sari khawahish us din khatam ho gae jis din avi mery samny aya tha.

abhi:tum hum dono say zayda usko pyar karti ho?

tarika:han mein avi say kaho gi agar wo man gaya to thik hy mein tumhary sath rahny k liy tayar hoon.

abhi:aj tarika mein to mar jata agar abhika meri zindgi mein na tum nay mujhy tor diya hy.

tarika:abhi mein bhuht thak gae hoon mein sony ja rhi hoon good han agar gay to gher lock kar dena bahir

(abhi eyes full from still pick up abhika in his hand.)

abhi:chup ho feder lagi hay na na meri princess peo.

(abhi phone call from acp sir)

abhi:hello'han sir mein abhi nae a ki thori tabiyat kharab ho gae thnk u sir bye.

abhi:tarika yeh tum nay kya kar diya mein to is sab ko ek sapna samjh raha k bura sapna jald hi toot jay.

(the day pass in this night comee but tarika never come to her still on room.)

abhi:a jao tarika kab ao gi wo nae ay baar dekh k ata hoon.

(goes to room and see was still sleeping)

abhi:lagta hay zayda he thak gae hay(and gone to abhika room)

abhi'mind:tum ab bhi uski fikar kar rhy sab hony k bad bhi?

abhi:kya kro chah kar bhi mein us sy nafrat nae kar sakta.

m'abhi:wo ab kisi or ki tak apny apko behlao ?

abhi:mein janta hoon wo kisi k dabao mein a kar kar rahi pata laga kar raho ga.k akhir mamla kiya hay?chahy tarika kuch bhi kahy mein janta hoon wo asa nae kar wife beewafai kar sakti hay lekin ek maa kabhi nae kar dino ki chutiya lay leta sab k pichy kya baat hay pata kro jhoot bool sakti ankhen jhoot nae bol jab bhi jhoot bolti hay nazer nae mila bhi us nay meri ankhon mein ankhen dall kar nae kaha.i love u meri mein jagha tum kisi ko nae day sab ka razz kiya hy yeh pata karny k bad sab thik ho jay ga.

(talking to himself abhi sleep asfast)

a/n ok guys what about tarika lovers for hurts.i wil update take for reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

IN MORNING:

(the door bell this cause abhi to open the door)

abhi:kon hay?(and open door)

abhi:tum?

avi:han kaha hay?

abhi:tumhari itni himat k tum mujh say tarika k bary mein puch rahy ho?

avi:tarika nay phone kiya tha pata hay .ab hato samny say.

(the same time tarika come out from room and said)

tarika:uper a jao avi.

avi:ata hoon jan.

(abhi look at tarika with tearies go back saw was sleeping peacefully)

abhi:acp sir ko call kar k bata deta hoon k mein thory dino tak nae ao ga.(and dail acp sir number)

abhi:sir abhika ki tabiyat zayada kharab dino ki chuti lena chahata mein ek hafty k bad a jao ga .bye sir.

(abhi pick up abhika in his same time tarika enter in room with avi.)

tarika:abhi tum say kuch kehna chahati hoon mein.

abhi:han bolo.

tarika:mujhy divorce chahy wo bhi do din k ander

avi:divorce paper ready hein sirf sign karny hein apko.

abhi:tarika meiny tum say kaha tha nak mein yeh nae kar sakta.

avi:abhi mein ek pal ab is say door nae rah sakta isko leny aya sign kar do.

abhi:tum jao yahan say mujhy tarika say bat karni hay.

avi:q jao mein jo kahna hay mery samnay kaho.

tarika:jao.

avi:ok

abhi:tarika meiny tum say kaha tha na k mein tumhy divorce nae day sakta to phir.

tarika:mein kuch nae kar sakti.

abhi:thek hy tumhy divorce tab donga jab abhika k 3 saal ki ho jay mera akhri fasala or kuch nae kahna chahta.

tarika:par thik hay mein avi say baat kar k batao gi.

abhi:yeh kya tum her waqt avi avi karti rahti ho .

tarika:abhi.

abhi:jao us hi k pass jao koi zrorat nae yahan mery pass rahny ki.

tarika:thik hay.

(tarika go to the room where avi wait for got a call from acp sir)

abhi:hello sir.g sir abhi deta hoon.

(went to tarika said)

abhi:tarika acp sir baat karna chahty hein tum baat kar lo.

tarika:yes sir report ready say nae thora mushkil khas khas batein sms kar k batati kal report li ay ga.

abhi pov:sir nay to tarika say abhika k bary mein puchny k liy kaha bech mein report kahan say a gae?

(tarika type a msg and give mobile to abhi)

tarika:yeh lo abhi acp sirr ka msg aya to reply kar dena good night.

abhi:ok.

(abhi go to abhika room with confusion look)

abhi pov:yeh kis msg ki baat kar rhi thi?mein sent item chek karta hoon.

(when he chek sent eyes where open to see. the smile come on his face)

IN MASSAGE:

(abhi yeh msg aram say mein charo taraf camera fits hein. abhi meri sis ko save karo or mujhy is admi say door lay kar say kisi ko shak na hony pay)

abhi:yeh daya bhi na kasy kasy msg send karta hy.

(the same time abhika start abhi have a reason to go their room)

abhi:tarika abhika ro rahi hay mujhy say chup nae ho rahi chup karwao usko.

avi:tum karwao na yeh nae jay gi.

abhi:mein apni wife say baat kar raha chup raho.

tarika:abhi ap chup karwa do mein nae a sakti.

abhi caught tarika hand and said:mein payar say bol raha nae ati chalo.(pull her toward room)

tarika:avi ap jao gher mein sanbhal longe.

avi:thek hay.

tariak pov:lagta hay abhi nay msg parh liya thank GOD.

abhi turn and said:or tum aj k bad ager tarika say milna hay to gher say par any ki himat mat karna.

(abhi pull tarika to room and throw on her bed and said strikly that)

abhi:aj k bad us say is gher mein lany ki himat maat karna.

tarika:apko achank say kiya ho gya thori dair pahly tak to thik thy.

abhi:mera dimag us waqt kharab ho gaya tha jo apni wife ko kisi or k sath chor aya tha par ab nae mein kal say gher ko bhir say lock kar k jao ga. gher par rahna abhika ko sambhalo jo kam hay wo karo ager divorce chahy to court jao tum meri baat nae sunti to mein q sono.

tarika:jesa ap kaho.

(abhi set dwon near her with great love and thinking)

abhi pov:meiny kaha tha tarika asa nae kar wishwas nae tor gussy mein a kar usy divorce day deta to. kisi tarhan say di ko bachana pary ga pehly tarika ko is gher say bahir lay ja kar sari bat he koi kadam utha paon kal say strat kronga age ab kya un logo ko shak ho jay ga kal kuch sochta hoon

tarika pov:mein janti hoon abhi ap is waqt yehi soch rahy hongy k di ko kasy bachana mujhy par bharosa rakhny k k kal ka din humari tension ka akhri din ho.

a/n:soooooooo guys clear ab to suspnce nae rakha rakhna to chahti thi par lagta hay ap logon ko suspnce passnd nae thnks to everyone for giving for rews wait for next chap ager koi galti ho maf karna words copy karty waqt khod hi mit jaty hein so sorry 


End file.
